Emily
Emily is a main character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. She is kind and compassionate, and is always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. However, Emily also has a nature of being fussy, bossy, rude and sarcastic to others. She strives to be the best and sometimes caused mishaps, but always made up for them when she realised her errors. She also often acts as a voice of reason, particularly when other engines like Gordon or James get too big for their wheels or when a friend needs moral support. Appearances Season 1 Dirty Diesel Emily was present at the sheds with the other engines to meet the new engine. She was hoping it was a new female engine. Then Diesel shows up. Evil Arrival Emily was seen at the sheds when Thomas and Percy tell the others about Diesel 10. She claims they should not trust him. Season 2 The Missing Engine Emily was at Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, and Henry just waking up. All of them notice Edward was not there. Thomas explains a search was issued for him. Emily asks how does he know. Thomas explains Sir Topham Hatt told him yesterday. Later On, Emily meets up with Caitlin. She tells her that Edward is missing. Caitlin, much like everyone else was worried and Emily wondered if Edward would be found. Diesel 10 soon shows up and Caitlin leaves shortly after that. R.I.P Emily was at Caitlin's funeral. She was saddened by her death and could not believe she was dead. Sodor On Edge - Part 2 Emily was present at Thomas' meeting. He explains that Stepney, Percy and Arthur are being captured at Diesel 10's hideout. Douglas said Donald has not come back either. Soon a white engine comes too named Stanley who introduces himself. Bill explains that he had three brothers. Stanley, Stepney and Ben who is sadly not alive anymore. Stanley explains that Diesel 10 and Bert killed Ben. Henry explains the plan to the others to play it simple for now and maybe that night if he is finished with the Flying Kipper, he will go to Diesel 10's shed and see if he's up to anything. Later On, Henry explains Diesel 10 was not in his shed last night. Suddenly, and explosion was heard and Toby was blown to bits. Emily was shocked from the impact. Sodor On Edge - Part 3 Emily was with the other engines after seeing Toby get blown up. Mavis was cleaning up his corpse. Later On, Arry comes up to the steam engines. At first, the steamies were hostile towards him. Arry says that he was sick of the treatment Diesel 10 gives him and wants to join the steamies' side, which they decide to agree on. Sodor On Edge - Part 4 Emily, along with Gordon were resting at Tidmouth Sheds. Diesel 10 comes up and destroys it. Gordon and Emily were in the wreckage and were taken to the works by Douglas and Henry. Sodor On Edge - Part 5 Emily arrives to the quarry where Mavis and BoCo were. She and Gordon were finally released from the works. Gordon was at the station. Emily also explains the workmen gave her a new whistle. She asks if they want to hear it. Mavis agreed but BoCo did not think it was a good idea. Emily blew her whistle causing a rockslide to happen, trapping the engines. Gordon eventually arrives. Mavis asks him to get the breakdown train, which he agrees and leaves to get it. Aftermath Emily was at the station with the other engines as Thomas, Percy, Edward, Donald, Douglas, Stepney, and Arry arrive after the standoff on Mount Sodor. Later On, After Arthur has woken up, Thomas explains to everyone Diesel 10 and Bert are on the loose and they need to start searching. 2 hours later, the engines were not lucky to find them but they all hope they're gone. Now A Mainland Engine Emily was called to the station where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. He explains that he got a letter from the mainland saying they want one of his best engines to work there permanently. They offered him 30,000 pounds for it. The first engine that came into his head was her because she was one of the greatest engines he had. Emily was not sure about it, due to missing her friends on Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt assures that she can visit anytime. Emily decided to decline the offer, leaving him. She did not want to abandon her friends and everything she has come to know on the island. Due to Tidmouth Sheds still being under repair, the engines had the sleep outside. Emily was the last engine to arrive. Edward agrees with the others on missing the sheds and asked Emily who agreed. Edward asked if Emily was ok. She tried to assure him she was fine and soon goes to sleep with the other engines. That night, she had a dream, about meeting the mainland engines and one of them being evil. It ended with her and another engine being inside a fire in a shed. She wakes up from the nightmare and tries to go back to sleep. Emily was by herself in a siding. Edward comes by and asks her what's the matter. Emily explains her predicament about the offer Sir Topham Hatt gave her to work on the mainland. Edward says she should go for it and says it would be an amazing opportunity for her to go to the mainland forever and she should take it. Emily eventually agrees. She arrives to the station to tell Sir Topham Hatt she will take the chance. Sir Topham Hatt was pleased to hear the news. Later On, everyone comes to the station to say their goodbyes to Emily. Emily does the same and thanks them for making her years on the island the best years of her life. She soon leaves for the mainland. Arry's Trial Arry was happy to be back on the mainland for a while. Then he notices Emily come up to him. She asks what he is doing here. He explains he is there to collect shed parts for Tidmouth Sheds. Emily says to tell the others she said hi. Arry says he will Emily decided to show him some of the engines she met. Soon, the two arrive at the mainland sheds. Arry already knew Duke, Hiro, Molly and Rosie. Arry asks about Stanley's whereabouts because he left to come to the mainland two weeks ago. Emily and Molly assure him that he is fine. Once everyone leaves, Rosie begins to think there is something suspicious about Hiro. Emily tells her she is overreacting. That night, Hiro arrives at the sheds. Emily and Rosie were there. Rosie asks where was he but Hiro responds that he does not know. Rosie whispers to Emily that there is something weird about him. Later on everyone else returns and Arry stayed the night at Molly's birth. Losing A Good Friend Emily was still sleeping while Rosie and Arry talked about Hiro having Ben's remains in a siding. The Next Morning, Molly, Emily and Duke notice Arry, Rosie and Hiro are missing. Molly assumes Arry went back to Sodor and that Rosie and Hiro are somewhere. Emily suggests that they go looking for them. Duke agrees and he and Molly go to look for them. Season 3 Moving On At the mainland sheds, Molly, Emily and Duke were still wondering where Rosie was. Soon she returns but with Stepney and Bill. The engines question where she was. Rosie explains she was on Sodor and Stepney and Bill were visiting. Hiro soon leaves the sheds. Mixed Traffic Engine Molly arrives at the mainland sheds with exciting news. She agreed to go to Sodor and was going there right now. Emily was happy for her and said she is going to love it there. She says her goodbyes as Molly leaves. The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 Emily appears near Rosie asking where she is going. Rosie says she needs to go to Sodor for something. Emily questions her but Rosie brushes it off and leaves. Emily wonders what Rosie is up to. D10’s Back Hiro leaves the mainland sheds again. Rosie says he needs to die already and everyone agreed. Lady (the new engine) asked why everyone hates him. Duke explains he is evil. Emily explains he and his friends have killed several engines. Lady asked where are his friends now. Duke explains they are all dead and how they have died. Rosie explains that Hiro is next and planned to burn down the sheds with him inside. Season 4 "Mainland Disaster" Rosie arrived to show Emily and Duke her new paint job. She explains she got involved in an accident which involved red paint and she was going to stay like this from now on. Duke said she looked great. At the sheds, Lady asked if today was the day to kill Hiro, which Rosie said no to. Lady wanted him dead because of how he almost attacked her. Emily tries to calm her down which she refuses. Emily wanted to know why they let "Ms. Crazy" join them. The two begin to argue, then Lady calls Emily an emerald green slug. Emily was furious and then she bashes Lady of the tracks. Emily told her to never say that to her again. She soon leaves calling her a insolent little brat. Later On, Emily arrives at the sheds. Hiro was already there. Emily did not want Hiro to be there but soon goes to sleep. While Emily and Hiro were sleeping. Lady arrived with a fuel tanker pushing it into the sheds causing it to go on fire with Hiro and Emily inside. Once Duke and Rosie arrive, Lady leaves with Rosie chasing her. After the fire was gone, Emily and Hiro's remains were shown near the now burnt down sheds. The Sodor Memorial Stand Emily's photograph was put on the Sodor Memorial Stand for the first time, along with James, Toby, Donald, Caitlin, Arry and BoCo. "Saved From Scrap" Emily was in a flashback when Oliver and Toad were leaving Sodor. She says her goodbyes as he leaves. Healing Emily's photograph was shown once again on the Sodor Memorial Stand when Bill, Ben and Douglas were there. Ghosts Emily was seen as a corpse in Thomas' dream. Filling in the Gaps Season 1 "Attack" TBA Death ;Killed by ;*Lady While Hiro and Emily are sleeping in there sheds, Lady shoves a fuel tanker in the shed dispute calling for help, the two engines burn to death. List Of Appearances Season 1 * Dirty Diesel * Evil Arrival Season 2 * The Missing Engine * R.I.P * Sodor On Edge - Part 2 * Sodor On Edge - Part 3 (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 4 (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 5 * Aftermath (No Lines) * Now A Mainland Engine * Arry's Trial * Losing A Good Friend Season 3 * Moving On * Mixed Traffic Engine * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 * D10’s Back Season 4 * "Mainland Disaster" * The Sodor Memorial Stand (Photograph) * "Saved From Scrap" (Flashback : No Lines) * Healing (Photograph) * Ghosts (Corpse : Dream) Filling in the Gaps Season 1 * "Attack" TTTE Films * Blood Fair Trivia * Emily is NWR Emily No. 12's favorite character from the show. * Emily and Hiro are the first characters to die in Season 4. * Emily is one of the models that do not work in the series. The others are Gordon, James and Edward. * As of Attack, Emily has appeared in 4 episode thumbnail arts. * Emily was the only female member of the Steam Team. * Emily is the first character to speak in Filling in the Gaps. * Emily is the first member of the Steam Team to be an antagonist in Filling in the Gaps and the second character to be one in an episode overall. The first being Percy. Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Green Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Filling in the Gapes Season 1 Characters